


Everything's Alright When You're with Me

by Kingdomfictionalia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hints of Philinda, philindaisy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingdomfictionalia/pseuds/Kingdomfictionalia
Summary: REPOST!!! It's all about being a family and kicking ass together. Philindaisy centric ++ TEAM





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm back with another AoS fic featuring our potato fam. I'm rereading other fics of them bc I don't see a lot of new philindaisy stories. I wrote this just to quench my thirst for potato fam content so *wink* A bit AU since it doesn't follow any timeline just that SHE REMAINS SKYE AFTER AFTERLIFE, TRIPP IS ALIVE, AND THE OTHERS KNOW COULSON IS ALIVE.
> 
> ALSO, DID YOU SEE THE SNEAK PEEK! GOD CAN'T WAIT FOR MAY/DAISY REUNION OR DAISY/SARGE INTERACTION (ANGST PROBS).

Skye woke up with a jolt as she suffered through another nightmare. Who would've thought that even after all that she's been through she would still get nightmares about the orphanage and being left alone? She rolled her eyes at her own thought, ignored the burning feeling in her stomach and fought the urge to let a few tears fall. Ever since joining SHIELD, her nightmares included the people she let herself call family, especially the two most important people in her life who she liked to consider as parents. Some nights it's bad enough to make her not fall asleep the next night or make her quake the place when her powers got in the picture. It's all the same: she was left alone and abandoned once again by the family she has now. Yet the pain did not lessen each time she had those nightmares.

After taking a moment, she glanced at the clock beside her bed and realized that she slept in. She was late for her Tai Chi session with May and god knows what she'll get from this. Last time she was late, May wore her out in sparring, half annoyed and half amazed by the fact that while she was heaving already from exhaustion, her SO looked as if they just started 5 minutes ago.

She scrambled out of her bed and changed into a more appropriate clothing and as soon as she got out of her room, she was greeted by the team with smiles and balloons and a cake. "Happy Birthday Skye!" She grinned widely as she blew the candle and instead of making a wish, she gave a silent thank you to anyone responsible for giving her this family.

To be honest, she didn't realize it was her birthday today, "aww thanks guys, this really makes my day." she searched the group for May and Coulson as slightly deflated not seeing their faces. "But I have to go, I'm late for Tai Chi and I don't want May to kill me."

The silence that she got made her stop short and turned back around to face the others. She narrowed her eyes as Mack and Trip slipped out back as well as Fitz scratching his head and mumbled incoherently before leaving, "Simmons? What's going on?"

Internally, Simmons cursed at the others and smiled sweetly at Skye while trying to figure out a way to break the news to Skye. "Well, last night, around 2 in the morning the Director received a call, he didn't say anything about it just told us that he and May are going somewhere. Several minutes later an aircraft fetched them."

Skye was silent for a moment then furrowed her eyebrows, "wait, they didn't bring the Z1? Who's running the base now? AND WHY DID NO ONE WAKE ME?"

Jemma looked at her wearily, "Agent Hill and Agent Romanoff are here actually, and both May and Coulson specifically asked not to wake you up. They said it's not necessary and besides you need your rest." When she noticed that Skye was about to argue she added sheepishly, "Coulson said it's an order."

Skye rolled her eyes and thank Jemma before walking away, "damn it DC."

* * *

When Skye reached the gym, she started with Tai Chi just like how May taught her. It was confusing the first time she did it but when she caught up with her SO she began to feel relaxed. She sensed that someone was inside the room with her after a while, she smiled a bit thinking how proud May would be if she knew. She continued with her task but acknowledged the other person in the room, "you could join me if you want. I don't mind the company."

From her place by the doorway, Natasha raised an eyebrow, impressed by the young agent's instinct. She smirked a bit as she stepped towards Skye, "I gave up learning Tai Chi from Agent May and I'd rather not get into it again."

Skye nodded but remained silent, she knew she was being observed, Melinda May was tasked to train only the best agents SHIELD has after she proved herself and made up the ranks. She learned from the others that when Natasha Romanoff was brought into SHIELD she and May trained together. "Need anything?"

"Actually, yes, Maria is asking for you. She's in Coulson's office."

* * *

When she entered Coulson's office and saw Agent Hill leaning against his desk, a weird feeling settled in her stomach, like some stranger was invading Coulson's privacy. Hill looked up at her and smiled briefly, "hello Skye, please have a seat."

She furrowed her eyebrows feeling like this was serious conversation and it might have to do with the call that her da-Coulson got. _Please let them be safe. Let them be safe._ She cleared her throat, "so, agent Romanoff said you wanted to talk to me? Is this about Coulson and May's mission?"

Hill smiled to herself, it seemed as though Skye had picked up the trait of not beating around the bush from May. "Yes, Coulson called in few hours ago reporting back that they have arrived to their location. So far, we still have no information as to what they are dealing with but SHIELD received an intel years ago that an 084 was in the possession of a syndicate. Any leads regarding that case went cold as the syndicate began to operate further underground. Last night a former agent of SHIELD called in and said they have spotted members of the said syndicate. I relayed the information to Coulson and he agreed to take the case first-hand."

Skye's brain processed the information and nodded, "so if Coulson's in the field then that means they have to negotiate with the syndicate. They didn't bring the Z1, so there must be another team tagging along?"

Maria was impressed with Skye's train of thought and nodded, "Barton piloted the plane and two other agents were also sent with them in case an extraction team is needed."

Skye's eyes widened, "so it's just Coulson and May going in there? With three backups? Against a syndicate that may have a dangerous 084," she scoffed, "you've got to be kidding me."

The senior agent sighed and tried to explain, "it's a simple grab-and-go mission Skye, and Coulson and May is one of the best partnership that SHIELD ever has, plus they were very certain that it's highly unlikely things will go south. They only requested for three backups."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Coulson said you would've asked for information."

The hacker clenched her jaw, feeling helpless, annoyed, worried, and scared, "if something bad happens to them," she did not finish her sentence and walked out of the office.

* * *

After lunch, Skye retreated back to her bunk and sighed, she couldn't concentrate on anything other than what's going on with Coulson and May. She wanted to get an update from Hill but also afraid to hear any news that might upset her. She tossed and turned around her bed until she decided to wore herself out a bit.

Skye focused on every punch as each thought went to her head. Each jab on the punching bag getting more and more stronger with her powers also threatening to burst out. She didn't know why she's so affected by this. May and Coulson had been in hundreds of missions together before. But then again, she had time to mentally prepare herself for those missions. But this, she didn't have a background on the syndicate or what the 084 was. She had no idea where they are, how long it's gonna take, or how many men her parents would have to take out. _And they didn't even say goodbye._ "HAPPY. FUCKING. BIRTHDAY."

When her powers became too much to bear, she directed them towards the punching bag which immediately flew across the room. A searing pain shot through her arm and she cursed, "shit!" She inspected her arm and saw that it was bruised all over. _Great, just what I need._ She went to the med bay and was glad that Simmons was already there, "uh Simmons? are you busy?"

Simmons turned, "not really, you need help with something?"

Skye had the decency to looked guilty when Simmons noticed the bruises in her arm, "Skye, what have you done! Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

She rolled her eyes at the exaggeration, "oh please, it's just a bruise! I just want to get it check."

"Yeah, right, have you forgotten the last time the vibrations caused you these bruises, May taught you how to control them Skye, not suppress them."

"I was not suppressing it, just delayed them," she mumbled.

"I guess you just have to rest it out," seeing that Skye was about to smile, "but you're staying here in the med bay."

"What? Why?"

"Because I have to make sure that you're not gonna do anything utterly stupid and try to pass it off as resting."

Skye groaned but did not make any further protest, she let Simmons inspect her arm and placed an ice pack over her arm. "Now keep this here for 20 minutes and I'll take another look at it in case we need to put a cast." Simmons pitied her patient who banged her head against the table and muttered complaints.

After the the ice pack was removed Skye lied down on the bed in the med bay, the fatigue caused by overthinking and exhaustion caught up to her. Simmons quietly slipped on the cast on her arm and smiled at her as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

As she reached the common area, Simmons nodded to both senior agents, "she okay?"

"Uh yeah, she just needs a little rest," she sighed, "and maybe a conversation with May and Coulson."

The two newcomers looked at her, confused, "Skye tends to divert her ability towards herself when emotions are too much to bear. She has learned to control it with the help of agent May but when she's really overwhelmed... well that happens," she pointed her head back towards the med bay. She sat down with the agents, "it will keep on manifesting that way unless Skye talks it out and that usually happens when either May or Coulson is around."

As if by fate, Coulson called and said they were on their way back.

* * *

It was half past midnight when Coulson and May arrived back at the Playground. Both of them were tired and worn out from the mission, plus some minor cuts and bruises they acquired when the negotiation part went awry. Maria and Natasha greeted them by the hangar and exchange pleasantries as they stepped back in.

"Any of my agents gave you any trouble?"

"There's nothing really for them to do so they kinda went on their own."

Coulson and May shared a look before narrowing their eyes and stopped the two women behind them. Natasha raised an eyebrow, "what?"

"Something you want to tell us?"

Maria sighed, "why don't we go in first so you could settle back in."

Back in the common area, the others saw them come in and gave a nod, "sir, agent May, glad your back from the field." Bobbi greeted.

When the four senior agents were left alone the they looked at each other then spoke at the same time.

"Where's Skye?"

"Is Skye alright?"

"Skye is"

"So about Skye"

Before they even clarified things, May and Coulson rushed to Skye's bunk and was surprised when they found it empty. They turned back around and both have questioning looks on their faces. The door next to Skye's opened and revealed a half-asleep Simmons, "oh sir, agent May, I'm so glad you're back."

"Simmons where's Skye?" May asked.

Instead of answering, Simmons yawned and motioned for them to follow her. "Skye had an accident this afternoon. I did a standard procedure on her arm and put a cast on it just in case, then I guess she was so tired and worn out that she passed out in the med bay. I didn't wanna wake her so she's still here."

From behind them, Maria and Natasha looked amused, "and here I thought they'd be tired from fieldwork."

Simmons let a small smile grace her features before answering softly as they reached the med bay, "if it concerns Skye, agent May and Coulson will never get tired. The team, we're a family here and we'd do anything for each other, especially the three of them."

* * *

Coulson and May stood on either side of the bed and looked down at their kid. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and whispered, "we missed her birthday."

May sighed and nodded, "and she's been keeping to herself again, how did we miss this Phil? Are we not paying enough attention to her?"

Coulson put a hand over May's and shook his head, "we're doing everything we can to help her but SHIELD is still in shambles and we might have overlooked the signs."

Skye stirred on the bed and slowly opened her eyes, when she was greeted by the two people she loved most, she sat up straight and was about to pull them into a hug when she cried out, "damn it!" she withdrew her arm and cradled it against her chest as she laid back against the bed. "I swear to god if you pull another stunt like that on me, I will break." She held back her tears as May gently wrapped an arm around her and Coulson did the same.

May placed a gentle kiss on her temple, "happy birthday sweetheart."

Coulson greeted her as well and added, "we promise we'll make it up to you as soon as you're healed," Skye nodded.

"It's okay, you're probably tired, why don't you-" the look her mom gave her was enough to shut her up, "okay family time it is, then." Though on the inside she was bursting with happiness. Even though they missed her birthday, it was enough for her that they chose to see her here than resting after a mission.

"Speaking of which, Jemma, how long do you think before she heals?"

"Uh probably a week sir, give or take a few."

Natasha smirked, "she spent the whole afternoon at the gym and the vibrations caught my attention, I'd say your impressive kid but you gotta let yourself breathe."

Skye's eyes widened and she hung her head low when her pseudo-parents looked at her with raised eyebrows. "I'm sorry."

"Give us a moment will you?" Coulson asked.

The other three in the room nodded and left them quietly.

* * *

"I told you already I was not suppressing it!" Skye whined again as she was met with unconvinced eyes.

"Tell us what happened from the beginning."

She looked at them both and sighed, she hated this. Hated how needy she seemed. How childish she was. She started from the beginning and paused when she reached the part where she was at the gym. "I went down to the gym because I was feeling restless. I know you guys have been on countless missions before but this is the first time I don't have any background on who you're dealing with or how dangerous it can be. I feel like if something happened to both of you it's my fault for not knowing something."

Coulson smiled sadly, "you could've asked Hill about it," he whispered.

"I know that AC but at the same time, I'm scared that it'll make my thoughts worse, so I chickened out. _AND_ I still think you should've woken me up before you go."

May scoffed at her, "and if we did then you wouldn't let us go unless we bring you along."

"And that's wrong because?"

"As you said before Skye, we didn't know what we're dealing with. We want to keep you out of danger as much as possible," he explained.

"But I can take care of myself!" She argued.

"We won't be able to forgive ourselves if something bad happened to you!" May argued back. She was glad when Skye seemed to consider it, they had one hell of a kid.

"Guess, we're so much alike in that aspect huh?" Skye smiled as her parents nodded. "You guys should rest, it may look like simple cuts and bruises but you still need your rest or you'll regret it tomorrow." She hopped off the bed and they made their way to the quarters together.

They stood outside Skye's door before Coulson wrapped his arms around both his girls. Skye sighed in contentment, she's in a place where she belonged and she's happy to absorb the warm feeling. "I love you both."

"We love you too, good night honey," May placed one last kiss on her forehead.

"Rest well, sweetheart, I'll see you first thing in the morning for breakfast after training with your _mom_." Coulson winked.

Skye giggled, "oh why don't you join us for Tai Chi _dad_ I'm sure _mom_ won't mind."

May rolled her eyes but played along, "your dad's hopeless when it comes to Tai Chi." She pulled Coulson by his arm and led him towards their room, and called out to Skye one last time, "don't you dare bother check the surveillance feeds Skye, you need rest."

Skye rolled her eyes playfully, smiling each time she remembered Coulson commenting how similar she was to May when she does it, "yes mom! Don't tire dad out!" She didn't wait for a response but knew for a fact that May sent a death glare to her direction.

_HAPPY. FUCKING. BIRTHDAY. INDEED._


	2. Chapter 2

Skye slid on one of the chairs and peeked over May’s shoulder, “what are you doing?”

“Grocery list.”

Skye squealed, “can I come?”

May stopped writing and looked at Skye with a raised eyebrow, “why?”

The hacker shrugged and smiled at her SO as she rested her chin on her palm, “nothing. It’s been a long time since I did something so mundane as going shopping.”

May didn’t answer instead she went back on completing the list and checking the cupboards and cabinets for any supplies that they need to buy. Skye followed her movements and chuckled, “you do realize that you have that mom/wife vibe around you right? I mean it’s just weird, like a good weird, uh, you know, I mean you could use anything in this kitchen as a weapon,” when May sent her a glare, she closed her mouth shut and nodded, “stop talking, right.”

Seconds later, Coulson walked into the kitchen and shifted his gaze between the two women, “what are we doing?” he asked as he sat down.

Skye caught May’s eye roll as she turned back to the cupboards and smiled at Coulson, “having a one-sided conversation with May.”

Coulson chuckled, “the usual then.”

May turned back to them and crossed her arms, “fine you can come,” she sent a pointed look towards Coulson, “but you’re driving.”

Coulson’s eyes widened, “but,” May raised an eyebrow, “I have paperwork!”

May scoffed as she exited the kitchen, “you don’t do paperwork.”

When May was out of ear shot, Skye stuck out her tongue at Coulson who tried and failed to be stern at the moment, “mama bear’s mad at you AC, best to get going.” She winked and dashed out of the room.

* * *

Skye couldn’t keep the smile off her face as they entered the store, she wouldn’t admit it to anyone but she liked to cherish the moments when it’s just the three of them. That might be a little bit selfish on her part, she added in afterthought.

“Where do we start boss?”

May pointed to the farthest aisle on the left and both Skye and Coulson followed. They were all quiet together but Skye was practically skipping as they scan through the aisles, “what’s gotten into you today?” Coulson asked with a confused smile on his face.

Skye shook her head, “this is nice, just chillin’ and I kinda need a breather from being cooped up in the base for too long.”

Coulson wrapped an arm around her shoulder and placed a kiss on her temple, “well in that case, I think ice cream could be smuggled into our cart, I’ll go and get some.”

Skye grinned and turned back to May who was staring at her, “is there something on my face?” she asked awkwardly.

May let a small smile escape her lips and dragged her young agent to another section of the store. Skye’s eyes widened when she saw rows and rows of chocolate and stared back at May in amazement, “you’ve got to be kidding me.”

Sure, she always had a stock of her sweets at The Playground but everyone knew how much of a sweet tooth she really was. Besides, May only buy her a couple of them every month, so this moment was like heaven. May nodded and shrug, “you deserve it.”

Her young student squealed again and May tried to ignore the warmth that spread through her as she saw the huge smile on Skye’s face. Nowadays, it’s such a rare moment for any of them to see a smile on the hacker’s face. She froze for a moment when she was wrapped in a tight hug, it took her a short second to respond and hug the girl back albeit awkwardly.

“Thanks mom, you’re the best, love you.”

Skye was surprised by her own words and walked away fast to avoid seeing the expression on her SO’s face. She didn’t mean for it to slip; she had fantasized about saying that to her many times but it didn’t mean she would actually have the courage to say it. In her haste, she failed to see the faintest of smile on May’s lips.

Coulson came back and placed the tub of ice cream on the cart and chuckled, “told you she loves you, didn’t she?” He knew May’s expression since he also wore the same one everytime Skye shows affection towards him.

May pressed her lips together and nodded, quite embarrassed that she got caught, “I love her too you know. I just wish I could say it back.”

Coulson sighed, “well, no one’s rushing you, do it at your own pace, she already knows you love her anyway.” He walked to where Skye was choosing some sweets and May just shook her head.

The silence around her was broken when an older woman spoke, “your husband and daughter are quite wonderful, you must be a great wife and mother.”

May turned to the other woman before looking towards Skye and Coulson, “oh um they’re n-,” she stopped herself and nodded, “I’m grateful and lucky to have them.”

Coulson and Skye came back and bickering against each other which type of chocolate was the best. May raised an eyebrow and looked at Daisy, “got what you need?”

Skye nodded and stuttered shyly, “y-yeah, thanks.” She moved ahead and muttered, “sorry.”

May sighed and looked at Coulson who shrugged in response. She jogged to catch up with the hacker and spun her around in an instant.

The young agent’s eyes widened, “w-what’s hap-“before she could ask, May wrapped her arms around her gently. Skye stiffened for a moment before she got emotional over the gesture. She returned the hug and smiled at Coulson who gave her a thumbs up.

May’s next words sent a shiver down her spine but she promised to never forget it, “I love you too, just so you know.” Before she could react, May broke the hug and smiled at her, tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear and winked, “now how about you tell your _dad_ to hurry up or else he’s going to the couch.”

Skye smirked as May walked past her before shouting at Coulson, “hurry up dad! I don’t think your back will tolerate the couch that much.”

Coulson frowned but chuckled as he approached them at the counter.


	3. PHILINDA FANVID

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [raided yt for these clips]
> 
> tumblr saw it first *wink*
> 
> Song: Falling Like the Stars by James Arthur

<https://kingdomfictionalia.tumblr.com/post/186279211458/philinda-song-falling-like-the-stars-by-james>


	4. Chapter 4

Coulson and May were discussing the plans for new recruits when the door to his office opened and closed with a bang. Skye heaved a breath and shook her head, _FitzSimmons are gonna kill me._ Her head hung low, and hands rested on her knees, she failed to notice two sets of eyes fixed on her. She leaned against the door, “god this is gon-,” she stopped when she finally realized where she hid. _Great I’m in a bigger trouble._ She forced a smile, “hey! How’s it going?” she chuckled awkwardly and reached for the handle behind her, “I’ll let you two talk then” she was about to open the door when she heard Fitz call out to her.

“SKYE!”

Skye cursed under her breath and locked the door, she smiled sheepishly at her pseudo-parents who raised an eyebrow in return. “SKYE, I swear I’m gonna strangle you right now!” she heard Fitz again.

“What did you do?” May asked.

“I didn’t do anything!” She whispered intensely. She took a side glance as if to hear Fitz and shrugged, “well not intentionally.”

“Skye.” Both senior agents looked at her imploringly and Skye conceded.

“Fine,” she sighed, “no one has seen Bobbi and Hunter all day, so I asked around and nobody knows where they are I thought maybe their going at it again everywhere, which I think is not surprising but then nobody wants to walk in on them right? So anyways, you know, I checked the rooms, storage, even the hangar, and when I got to the lab…”

Coulson informed her, “Agent Morse and Hunter are currently on a black operation, so expect to have no communication with them for a couple of days.” Skye was speechless and was about to say something when they heard footsteps outside Coulson’s office.

“Did you find her?” they heard Simmons asked.

“Not yet,” there was a pause before he shouted again, “SKYE you are so gonna pay for this when I find you!”

“will you tone it down! We’re literally outside Coulson’s office.” Simmons replied.

They heard them walk away and Skye continued, “so yeah I kinda burst into the lab and scared FitzSimmons to death and made them knock things down so now the lab is a mess and I ran out before they could get to me. So I’m fucked.”

“Hey!”

“Excuse me?”

Skye raised her arms in surrender, “okay, fine, sorry for the bad mouth.” She rolled her eyes.

“I’m amazed by how you look so much like Melinda every time you do that.” His comment earned him an eye-roll from both women. “You have to go and help them clean up Skye, it’s an order.” 

Skye’s eyes widened, “b-but, you heard Fitz! He might look like a softie but c’mon engineers have freaking strong hands! Plus, I don’t wanna get another round of scolding from Jemma. I kinda planned on hiding for a while.”

“Skye.” May scolded.

“Oh c’mon! just help me out for a couple of hours and I swear you could go back to whatever stuff you’re discussing.”

May and Coulson looked at each other and Skye immediately shook her head, “no, no negotiations, my life is on the line here okay?” the senior agents just rolled their eyes at her antics.

“Just hear me out,” Coulson started, “you go and find FitzSimmons, apologize and help them put things back in order.”

May continued, “or we could help you hide out here and I’ll add a couple hours to your training by cutting down your flying lessons.”

Skye glared at them both, “I hate you both so much right now,” she grumbled.

Coulson smiled victoriously, “we love you too.”

May smirked and nodded, “besides, you don’t wanna miss going into town with Phil. He’s gonna buy some parts for Lola’s upgrade.”

Skye walked out of the office with a defeated look in her eyes. Meanwhile, Coulson and May were continuing their discussion when they heard Fitz again, “SKYE! WILL YOU STOP IT NOW, JUST GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY LAB!” They could hear the others laughing and couldn’t help but shake their heads in amusement.


	5. Chapter 5

Coulson appeared on the doorway by the kitchen with a resigned sigh as he looked at May helplessly. May smirked at him, "they kicked you out?"

"They kicked me out."

"I did warn you not to go in."

Coulson scoffed, "technically I'm their boss, and _none_ , I mean, _none of them_ , have such great experiences in the kitchen. After the couple of weeks we had, I do want to enjoy an edible meal, thank you very much."

May just rolled her eyes and went back to the report she was doing. Normally, she would have preferred to do it in her own room or Coulson's office, however, seeing as three young agents decided to take over the kitchen, she thought best to be in near distance in case of emergency.

After a bunch of squeals, dropped cookware, and hollered reassurances, Coulson entered the kitchen again and stopped dead in his spot. "What have you done to my kitchen?!"

May smirked and stood up from her position at the island and joined the others. The sight that greeted her made her cringe, the sink looked like a trash bin, puddles of water cover the floor, there were spilled sauce on the stove, it looked like a hurricane passed through. She could feel the man beside her fuming and decided to diffuse the tension.

Skye and FitzSimmons bowed their heads but couldn't stop snickering from time to time. It had been a fun experience for them even though they would probably be on the receiving end of Coulson's anger. May broke the silence and spoke up, "come on, put the dishes out in the table before we get this place all sorted out."

Three guilty-looking agents scurried after one another in getting the food out to the small dining area before coming back to the kitchen. They started cleaning up, occasionally glancing at Coulson who still stood by the door with his arms crossed. May, who noticed the worried glances from the three, cleared her throat and approached Coulson, "are you seriously sulking over here just because of your kitchen?"

Coulson sighed in exasperation and was about to say something when May cut him off, "you might wanna give them a break too, Phil."

After an awkwardly quiet dinner, Coulson decided to clear the air and sighed, "I would like to apologize to the three of you. I overreacted. However," she caught a warning look from May and he raised his hand before he smiled at the three young agents, "you did quite a good job on dinner tonight. So thank you. I'm impressed and surprised to be honest."

"Yeah, this stuff's heaven," Hunter commented over his mouthful of food.

The rest of the team chuckled and they were able to enjoy their dessert over fun banters and laughter.

It's nights like this that reminded them of how easy and normal life can be. Something as simple as a family dinner, it can really lift the weight of the world for a moment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really don't have much time to write but i have nothing else to do (besides ignoring my schoolworks ofc) so here is a (short) chapter. hope you enjoy!

The team, with the exclusion of May and Coulson, sat in the common area of the base as the silence filled the room. They looked at each other trying to decide who gets to go and check on their directors.

"Come on Hunter! Just go up there, say dinner's ready or something!" Simmons pushed.

Hunter put his hands up, "no way. I ain't gettin' in the way of those two. In case you have forgotten, it's May _and_ Coulson! One of them is scary enough," he took a swig of his beer and shook his head and muttered, "I don't have a death wish."

Bobbi was about to speak when they heard raised voices again coming from Coulson's office. "I guess we have to wait it out 'til tomorrow." The team sighed and nodded as they turned towards the TV to block out the arguing people upstairs.

* * *

May tried her best to stop herself from rolling her eyes at her best friend's defense. "Phil, we have talked about this! I'm going. Maria asked me for this personally and I won't turn it down."

Coulson clenched his jaw and gave his partner a hard stare which May returned, "as Director of SHIELD, I don't allow it agent May, we need you here too. We are one agent down, I need all available agents on stand by in case something goes on."

"I'm telling you now that I'm not available!"

"I said no May!"

"Just so we're clear Phil, I was not asking for your permission. I just came here to tell you where I would be for the next couple of days."

"Why do you want to leave so badly?" Coulson asked, frustrated. "This mission is not just Hill is it? It's something about you too?"

May looked away and shrugged, "Hill contected me a few weeks ago, gave me an intel about a mission I had 8 years back." Coulson noticed the change in her demeanor as she stood beside him in front of his desk, "remember that one assignment I had in Belarus?" Coulson nodded, "there was an organization that experiments on people. SHIELD got involved because they were using SHIELD Tech and their leader was a former agent. I thought it was a simple rescue mission, but by the time we got there, the five girls who we were suppose to save were already killed. I remembered standing there, watching as a man harvest their insides as if it's the most normal thing. I chased him down and got a face before I got knocked out."

"Did Maria find him?"

May nodded, "after Skye was abducted, I asked Bobbi what the man who took her looked like. It was the same man, Phil. After 8 years, his still doing it and SHIELD still hasn't catch him. As soon as Bobbi told me that, I contacted Maria and my mom, asked for help to track down the man in any way." She took a deep breath, "I was so terrified the day he took Skye, I thought we would be too late. But then I am not surprised that Skye was able to escape."

Coulson offered a smile and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "she did learn from the best," he whispered. May chuckled softly as Coulson pressed a kiss to her head. "Why didn't you just tell me in the first place then?"

"Because I know you won't let me go."

"I might."

May scoffed, "sure you would."

"Well, we are technically tracking that man down."

"I know which is the other reason why I didn't tell you."

"And that is breach of protocol, agent May."

May sighed and stood in front of Coulson, "let me do this, Phil. It's just something I really need to do for those girls and myself. I'll contact the base if I need back-up."

They stared at each other for a moment before Coulson sighed and nodded, "fine, but on one condition."

May rolled her eyes but allowed Coulson to continue, "you will bring a gun."

"Fine."

Coulson pulled her gently into his arms, "and be careful," he whispered. "We just got Skye back two weeks ago. I need you here with me so that I know you're safe too. I cannot lose you, Melinda."

May let herself smile a little, "you won't."

After a few minutes of silence, Coulson asked, "did you consider the idea that if Skye finds out, she'll want to come with you?"

May sighed, "yes. I'll talk to her later this evening."

* * *

As May entered the common area, she saw her team try to avoid her gaze. She raised an eyebrow and cleared her throat, "Skye? May I speak with you?"

The young agent's eyes widened and looked at FitzSimmons for a way out. They cringed at her and shrugged. She looked back at her S.O. and stuttered, "I-I think I’m gonna stay here.”

May gave her a disapproving glare and Skye knew better than to be stubborn and followed her S.O. out the room.

Skye waited for the older woman to speak but the woman said nothing. Her curiosity grew as she realized that they were headed towards the gym. May still said nothing as they stood in the middle of the mat and looked at her, “are we gonna train right now?” The hacker laughed nervously. “I-I mean I’m not against it, I just wonder why so out of the blue and,” she stopped after seeing the bored face of her mentor.

They began to spar, May still not saying anything which made Skye confused and a little bit frustrated for being kept hanging, “are you really not gonna say anything?”

May ignored her for a few more minutes and when Skye was pinned to the mat, “I’m leaving the base.” The specialist released her hold of her protégé as Skye sat up cross-legged on the floor.

“What? When? Why?”

May sighed, “I asked Coulson to let me handle your abduction case alone. Maria was able to give me an intel about him,” she paused and shrugged, “I might be gone for a couple of weeks.”

“I-I’ll come with you. I can help,” Skye said. “And why did A.C. let you go alone!” She was about to go up to his office when May put a hand on her arm.

May shook her head, “he didn’t want to, but I forced him to. There’s a reason I need to do this on my own Skye, I hope you’ll understand.” She looked at her pseudo-daughter and saw a mixture of sadness, worry, and betrayal on her face.

A few moments later Skye nodded, “promise you’ll be safe?”

May nodded, “I’ll make contact if I ever need assistance.”

“You’ll be home as soon as you finish this mission right?”

May caressed her cheek and smiled softly, “I couldn’t bear to leave my family for a long time.”

Skye smiled before launching herself to May, “come home as soon as you can, this base would not survive without you.” She felt a kiss on her temple and hugged her S.O tighter.

When the pulled away, Skye asked, “so that’s what you and A.C. had been fighting for hours?”

May rolled her eyes, “it’s hard to make him see my point sometimes. You and him are overly protective.”

“Yes well, you’d be the same for us.”

May smiled as they stood up and walked out of the gym, “that’s what families are for.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave me a comment! Thanks:)

Skye groaned as she woke up, her muscles ached and no matter how hard she tried, her eyes refused to open fully. She squinted as the light streamed through the windows of her cabin. Cold sweat trickled down her forehead, her breath shallow and she forced herself to sit up. Doing so, she realized it was mistake when nausea came over her. She rushed towards the bathroom and slumped down in front of the toilet just in time as she retched the contents of her stomach.

She heaved and coughed before leaning against the cold tiles, closing her eyes hoping the room would stop spinning. Fatigue washed over her and she drifted off to a restless sleep on the bathroom floor.

* * *

She woke up to hushed voices near her, her eyes finally opened, but her mind was still reeling, disoriented from lack of sleep and food. She must have passed out for quite some time because as soon as her mind cleared up, she noticed she was back again at the med bay.

She turned her head, May, Coulson, and Simmons were huddled in a corner, the two senior agents with worried look on their faces while Simmons seemed to be explaining something.

Skye moaned as she shifted on the bed. This alerted the other occupants in the room and they went over to her side in an instant.

Simmons sighed relief and smiled at her, "good to have you back, you've been out for almost a day, agents May and Coulson almost had you fly out somewhere to receive medical assistance. How are you feeling?"

Skye smiled faintly, "sore," her voice hoarse and scratchy. "What happened?"

May put a comforting hand on her arm and took a deep breath, "you didn't show up for training this morning, I thought you overslept. I went to your room but you weren't answering, it's a good thing you didn't lock your door. I found you passed out cold." May closed her eyes, willing herself to forget that image in her head.

Simmons cleared her throat, "have you had any symptoms before today? Or any activity that might cause your sickness? You're pretty dehydrated, you're overfatigued, when's the last time you ate?"

Skye managed to look guilty and averted her gaze from the people in front of her. However, a voice caught her attention and she snapped her head back towards them, "Skye."

The young agent dared to look at Coulson and gulped, "yes?"

"What happened?" Coulson asked.

Skye looked down at her hands folded in her lap and sighed, "I-I might have been going to the gym late at night." She said sheepishly.

May raised an eyebrow, "why?"

She looked down once again and mumbled, "I can't sleep."

"Nightmares?" She missed the look of understanding from the two senior agents but her eyes widened when they guessed the reason why. Simmons looked between the three of them, suddenly feeling out of place, but kept quiet.

Skye gave them a nod, "I managed the past couple of days, I don't know why I got sick now. I thought it was working."

Simmons gave her a sad smile, "well, you have to find another way to cope with the nightmares. You can't overdo it Skye, your body is still recovering from your last injury. I'm putting you on bed rest for the next 3-4 days. If by then your vitals return to normal, then you can resume your training with agent May."

Skye was ready to protest but her S.O beat her to it, "we'll make sure she follows your orders Jemma, thank you."

Simmons looked at Skye with a smug smile, "perfect, I'll leave you guys for a while. I've left your medications on the table but you have to put food in your stomach first. So get on with that and I'll check back in tonight."

She left the three agents alone and head off to find Fitz.

Skye huffed in frustration knowing what was coming. And she was right, as soon as Simmons stepped out, Coulson turned back to her, "you know you could come to us right? We've talked about this already," he said a bit harsher than he intended to.

"Phil," May warned, her hand caressing Skye's arm, telling her not to get worked up.

Coulson let out a sigh, "no Mel, I-I can't…we've been through so much. I can't wake up another day worrying if I would have to rush you here again early in the morning because you're sick. I cannot stand the idea of you being in danger or in pain. You have to promise me that you'll take care of yourself or tell us at least if you need our help. I cannot lose you, or anyone from our team. So please, for the sake of your old man," Coulson begged Skye, "take care of yourself."

Mel reached out for his hand and grasped it tightly against hers, they've had a lot of close calls recently, each one more daunting than the others, and she would take it upon herself to make sure her team were in one piece if needed be.

Skye thought it was guilt that would dominate in her heart, but instead she felt loved. She was grateful for these two wonderful human beings who took her in as if she was their own flesh and blood. It was no secret around the base that they had some sort of family dynamic going on but nobody cared really, SHIELD's a family, and no matter what happens, they got each other's back. She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded towards Coulson, "I know, I'm sorry. I promise I'll do better of taking care of myself."

"Okay," May replied. "But why didn't you tell us? We could've helped you."

Skye shrugged, "I don't know…I just, You guys have been busy these past few weeks, and then I had my injury before and you took care of me for that already. I don't want to be too dependent on you. It's just a nightmare, I could handle it on my own."

"Well you clearly didn't," May sighed and placed a hand on Skye's cheek, "you're one of our priorities Skye, don't forget that. If something happens, to you, I don't think how we'll cope."

Skye nodded, relishing the warmth of their presence. "So…we're okay?" She spared a glance at Coulson, hoping he wasn't angry at her carelessness.

He smiled at her and patted her leg, "we're okay. And we're gonna make sure you stay in this bed until you are back to good health again, understood?"

"Yes sir," Skye replied automatically. She knew when Coulson spoke like he was on one of his briefings there was no room for arguments and no other option but to comply.

* * *

Days dragged on for Skye, she had nothing to do except working on her laptop. When neither Coulson nor May were around, they sent one of the guys to look after her. She scoffed at this, knowing their over protectiveness was kicking in. She didn't complain though, it was nice to actually get some rest after the hellish weeks she head. From getting injured in a mission to nightmares and now getting sick, the break was whole-heartedly welcome.

May and Coulson doted on her like a kid, they would pop in a couple of times a day, asking her if she ate, took her medicine, had a nap, it would really drove other people crazy but not Skye. No, she absorb this attention knowing this is as close to a family she could get and she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Simmons was checking her up that afternoon while Skye was asleep when May and Coulson strode in. "Simmons, how is she doing so far?" May asked.

The biologist smiled, "she is recovering nicely. I could allow her to go back in her own sleeping quarters but she still need to take it easy for the next two days just to be safe."

"Okay, good, thank you so much Jemma," Coulson looked at her appreciatively.

"No problem boss, anything else you need from me?" They both shook their heads, "alright then, I'll go on along with the others for the time being."

When she was out, Coulson wrapped an arm around May and pulled her close. She rested her head against his shoulder and sighed, watching Skye sleep peacefully on the bed. "She's going to be fine."

Coulson smiled, "yeah, she is," he whispered.

"Sometimes I want to just keep her here, stop her from going out in the field, but we can't do that to her," May commented out of the blue.

Coulson chuckled, "I know, I can only take so much before I die of heart attack. She keeps us on our toes but not in a good way. I know we can't protect her 24/7 but if I could, I wouldn't hesitate to."

A mumble came from the bed and Skye turned to face them, eyes still closed, "you're creeping me out guys, I can feel you staring at me," she finally opened her eyes, blinking at them.

May stepped closer to the bed and smiled down at her protégé, "how are you feeling?"

"Better," Skye smiled back.

"Jemma said you could get out of here tomorrow, but training is still postponed for two days."

Skye pouted her lips, disappointed of not getting back to training with her S.O as soon as possible. "Fine," she sighed.

Coulson shook his head, finding it adorable how close May and Skye had gotten ever since training together, "do you want to eat something? We can ask someone to bring you over a snack."

"That would be awesome, thank you. I'm kinda hungry to be honest."

May and Coulson snorted at her, "you're always hungry."

Skye narrowed her eyes at them, "you guys are mean."

They smirked at her, "we love you too," Coulson winked at her before he walked out of the med bay to get some food for Skye.

May and Skye rolled their eyes knowing how dork he could get. Skye for her part, was glad to have such an amazing support system, knowing she had people who she could turn to if she needed help. She was not alone anymore, not an orphan who gets tossed from one home to another. And no nightmare would ruin that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am taking prompts so feel free to request. I will try to write them as soon as I have the time.
> 
> ~kingdomfictionalia

**Author's Note:**

> leave me a review and let me know your thoughts!


End file.
